Vendetta
by Violette Moore
Summary: No sabes hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por nosotros. Mi amor.
1. El ángel y el León

_Esta historia se desarrolla meses después de lo ocurrido en la película animada de Resident Evil Degeneration.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo creador.  
Lo único mío es el desarrollo de la trama, dudas, quejas o sugerencias dejen su Review y responderé en la siguiente entrega. _

* * *

**_VENDETTA_**

* * *

**_Cap1.  
_****_El León y el Ángel._**

.

.

.

Cuando la música suena sueltan el gas, se que voy a caer dormido y entonces ellos aparecerán. Los trajes de comando, las máscaras de oxígeno. Me tomarán por las ropas y yo gritaré como un loco, un niño, un poseso, me sacarán de balance. Un golpe a las costillas suele bastar pero con frecuencia consigo llevarme varios más, limpiaran mi cuerpo, cortarán los cabellos, afeitarán mi rostro y yo volveré a debatirme entre oscuros recovecos y pensar en ella.

La escena de mi secuestro no es del todo clara en mi cabeza, sé que hubo un accidente, el auto en que viajaba ardió en llamas y cuando salí de el, noté la presencia de alguien.

Un hombre o una mujer, no sabría decirlo pero estoy casi seguro de que se trataba de una mujer. Yo iba a reunirme con ella, la autora de mis designios, la receptora de mis anhelos. Angela Miller debió estar conmigo esa noche pero si lo hizo o no, no lo recuerdo.

Solo el fuego quemando mi cara y las balas atravesando mi piel. ¿Estará viva? ¿Lo estaré yo? Porque con Dios de testigo que esta tortura a veces me parece como el mas cruel de los infiernos.

La piel escoce, la cabeza punza, creo que esta vez la he hecho verdaderamente buena y mientras me vanaglorio de ello. Una imagen aparece tan pronto consigo saborear mi dermis.

La herida abierta, los labios sangrando.

**_Yo sostuve a alguien así._**

Su cuerpo encontró el mío entre ríos de confusión y sangre. Unas manos suaves, dedos enfundados en un par de guantes negros, busco su rostro tras sopesar su tacto pero la cabeza me punza de nuevo y solo consigo retener esto: unos labios rotos, suplicantes, temerosos, grito de impotencia, debatiéndome entre la cordura y la locura porque lo he hecho de nuevo.

Atentar contra mi vida.

Se que va en contra de todos los principios que alguna vez me inculcaron pero esta es la tercera vez que lo hago. Un fragmento de vidrio, un fragmento de plástico…

**_Un acto desesperado._**

Cuando quebré la bombilla del techo para hacerme de un exquisito coctel e ingerir los fragmentos la música comenzó a encumbrar, caí como en cámara lenta ansioso de encontrar la muerte, más contrario de todo deseo esta se me negó. Desperté luego de varios días entre la cuna y la tumba con una horrible sensación en el cuerpo, atado a la condenada cama y con la novedad de que la habitación ya no se alumbraría más.

Agradecí el gesto y mi próximo intento no tardó demasiado en llegar. Ahora tenía la seguridad de que mis carceleros tenían por instrucción mantenerme con vida, de modo que sin más el juego comenzó a cambiar.

Quebré la bandeja en que me hacían llegar la comida, tomé el fragmento más largo cual refulgente arma, reverencié a la nada pues sabía de sobra que por todos lados estaba siendo observado. La música inició de a poco: La sonata No.59 de Haydn; maravillosa pieza según sé, inspirada en alguna maldita noche sin luna.

Los veo abrir la puerta, inhalo el gas y entonces entierro el puñal hasta el fondo.

Estaba harto de todo y a la vez ansioso pues cada que creía alcanzar la muerte ya fuera de manera física o emocional su imagen volvía a mi cabeza. No completa, pero tenía que ser ella.

**_Mi ángel e inspiración._**

Su sonrisa -que no era tal- porque en recuerdos sus labios se abrían solo para gritar mi nombre y los míos para gritar de dolo.  
Le dispararon -escucho el sonido de la detonación- y aunque lo demás se vuelve confuso ahora que lo sé, no tengo más por qué vivir.

Me sujetan de nuevo pero la herida es profunda, en el punto medio del pecho y no hay manera de que no sea letal. Susurro su nombre, pienso sus ojos, su cabello, recuerdo las noches en que nos prometimos lo eterno y después…

_**Despierto de nuevo.**_

Atado a la cama y con la convicción de que, de volver a alimentarme lo harán por vía intravenal.

**_-¡Por qué estoy aquí!  
_****_-¡Qué quieren de mi!  
_****_-¡Tomen de mi lo que quieran!  
_****_-¡Hagan de mi lo que quieran!  
_****_-¡Pero hágan que esto se detenga!_**

Grito durante días hasta quedar dormido, hasta agotar mis fuerzas al debatirme contra las correas que aprisionan mi cuerpo, tengo una incisión horrenda a la altura del pecho y muchas marcas más que nada tienen que ver con el honor o la guerra.

Quería acabar con mi vida.  
Acabar con todo pues entre más dormía, más cerca estaba de volver a hacerla mía.

**_-¡Oh, amor!_**  
**_-¡Oh, olvido!_**

El perfume de sus cabellos, el color de sus ojos a veces me resultan desconocidos pero aún recuerdo sus labios, la sensación de sus manos uniéndose con las mías y entonces maldigo al destino entero, a la persona que me tenga aquí sabrá el diablo por qué y la maldigo a ella que siendo tan frágil y bella alcanzó la muerte y no tiene que estar padeciendo esto.

**_Cierro los ojos._**

Sé que sucederá de nuevo pero la necesidad de acabar conmigo ya no depende solo del encuentro con ella, sino de la ansiedad de ser tocado por alguien.  
Sentir otro cuerpo, escuchar otro aliento.  
Estoy tan desesperado de contacto humano que he de admitir…los extraño.

**:..:**

Ángela sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer desde la cabeza hasta desaparecer en los pies. Su celda no es tan poco elegante como la de su enamorado, pero aún así ha rechazado comodidad alguna. Pasa sus días hecha un ovillo, tumbada en el piso de la esquina mas alejada a la puerta, las prendas grises han conseguido opacar su mirada, la presencia de su doctor, de los oficiales que deberían ayudarla pero que en lugar de ello lo ayudan a él a drogarla han terminado por arrebatar lo que quedaba de coraje y valía en su interior.

-Esta noche rendirás tu declaración ángel mío ¿sabes qué es lo que dirás?  
-¡Tú lo hiciste!  
-Correcto, corazón. Tú lo hiciste.  
-¡No!  
-Leon Scott Kennedy está muerto y tú lo hiciste

Ángela se levanta cuan larga y esbelta es para destruir al doctor con la mirada pero sus cadenas son demasiado largas, excesivamente pesadas y apenas si consigue mantenerse de pie, los oficiales a sus costados ya la están degustando con la mirada, ella tiembla de nuevo pues no quiere seguir siendo partícipe de esto.

-¡Ella no lo hizo, no lo hizo!

**_Mas sin embargo, todo el mundo falló a favor de su benefactor._**

-¡Fuiste tú!  
-Por supuesto que no, oficial Benett, ¿sería tan amable de recordar a la sospechosa la identidad de las huellas halladas en la escena del crimen?  
-Con todo gusto doctor, 22 huellas dactilares pertenecientes a la agente especial Angela Miller  
-¿Y lo que encontraron en su casa?  
-Fluidos corporales y más huellas de Miller  
-¡Eso es por que él y yo…

-Oficial Carter -interrumpió el mayor de nuevo- ¿podría usted recordarle, lo que concluyó el informe de Ingrid Hunnigan y cuales son las credenciales de esta?  
-Analista, experta en comunicaciones, investigó la coartada de la acusada y no halló un solo elemento que coincidiera con lo que afirma.

No hay una sola llamada, mensaje de texto o persona que pueda sostener que entre usted y el agente Kennedy existiera algún tipo de encuentro.

-Claire...¡Claire Redfield puede confirmarlo! -grita de manera arrebatada a punto de perder el aliento pues sabe muy bien qué es lo que le aguarda- el doctor sonríe de nuevo, con arrogancia, elegancia y alevosía- de modo que era ella su única carta de triunfo, bueno, también lo era de él.  
-Oficial Benett, la música por favor  
-¡No! -Angela se lleva las manos al rostro pero las mismas quedan congeladas a medio camino de su destino, las cadenas no le permiten tapar sus oídos y dejar de escuchar la sonata que para estas alturas más bien podría compararse con algún réquiem de muerte.

**_Sus ojos lloran, sus labios tiemblan, su cuerpo cae._**

-Inyéctenla, colóquenla en la silla, vigilen la puerta y después podrán saciarse de ella

-En seguida

-Como usted ordene, doctor.

**:..:**

La música ha parado y con ella los recuerdos se han mezclado, la cabeza duele, el estómago arde, los dedos punzan, intenta mover las manos y para su sorpresa descubre que no está atado.

La habitación ha cambiado, este intento de todos podría calificarse como el mas brutal, mordió sus ataduras, las de la muñeca izquierda para ser mas precisos, rompió la tela, el cuero, pero ahí no paró. Sus labios se llenaron de sal, su lengua de óxido, mordió su carne hasta casi arrancar el tendón.

**_-¡Déjenme morir!_**  
**_-¡Déjenme morir!_**  
**_-¡Si no van a decirme por qué estoy aquí al menos déjenme morir!_**

Gritó hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta perder el sentido producto del gas que no es otra cosa más que una curiosa mezcla que permite a su cuerpo tener mayor resistencia a las condiciones infrahumanas en que habita y mayor receptibilidad a las sesiones con el doctor.

Se lleva la mano diestra a los vendajes de la izquierda, suturaron la herida de manera impecable y aunque desea abrirla de nuevo pronto percibe un humor que no se parece en nada a lo habitual.

Hay una persona más en la celda, no en esa sala que todo lo que tiene por decoración es un agujero en el piso para que defeque y su horrible cama de barrotes oxidados y colchón desgastado.

Detecta su presencia pues no solo se trata él de un hombre sino de uno que entre el clamor de la muerte ha gritado de dolor por la ausencia de contacto humano, comienza a caminar en dirección que le indican los sentidos sin saber del todo si lo hace por voluntad propia o está siendo influenciado.

Encuentra un pasillo al pasar de largo una columna de piedra sólida. Esto no estaba ahí ayer, anoche, ¡jamás!

La celda es otra, en el pasillo hay una ventana y aunque resultaría sencillo romper el cristal y saltar a través de ella la única vista a la que da es una pared de ladrillo.

**_._**

**_Estoy en la jaula  
_****_No tengo alas.  
_****_._**

**_El suicidio es la clave de la vida_**

**_._**

Sigue andando hasta colocar la mano en la única puerta que queda a la vista, la madera cede, su perfume lo embriaga, gruñe cual haría una bestia aunque de esto último no es del todo consciente hasta que comienza a reconocer las figuras a su alrededor.

Una habitación inmensa decorada por una única cama con dosel, la herrería es preciosa, trabajada en art noveau con delicadas ramas y flores que se entrelazan con las finas telas de una exquisita gasa que tiene atrapada a una dama.

-¡NO!- grita con vehemencia la criatura decente o lo que queda de ella en su interior. Las manos tiemblan, la respiración escasea, llora al saberse perdedor de esta afrenta pues sus piernas avanzan hasta que la vislumbra entera.

La mujer ante él está desnuda, hermosa, exquisita, expuesta, vulnerable y rota al igual que lo está él.

Grita de nuevo mientras sus manos alcanzan la tela de gasa, la textura suave, agradable al contacto y se tiende al rededor de muñecas y tobillos cual haría una mariposa en una red. La piel es blanca como alabastro y él desea poder tocarla, advertir su suavidad y cadencia pero, como si de una hoja de papel se tratara lo primero que capta son las líneas que ni siquiera deberían de existir ahí.

Esta mujer ha sido ultrajada, profanada, corrupta.

Las heridas marcan su delicada figura por el largo de brazos, torso y piernas, tiene una pecaminosa vista de sus oscuros resquicios y pronto ese instinto primario. Los días de sequía demandan ser saciados y ya no es él quien la mira sino cualquier otro.

La personalidad del héroe cae ante la fiera que habita en su alma. Sabe que esta mal. Y a la vez sabe que está bien porque no es la única persona atrapada en este infierno.

No es la única persona que ha llorado en su fuero interno, cortado su carne o buscado salvación en otro cuerpo.

**_._**

**_Una lágrima cae,  
_****_Una voz es sofocada,  
_****_El tiempo que se oxidó y se detuvo._**

**.**

**_La fiera despierta._**

El León que dormía arranca sus ropas y se posa sobre ella, el héroe decide dejar de mirar. No es él quien habita, quien toma la tela y en lugar de soltarla cubre su rostro pues no quiere conocer la identidad de la que profana, evita los labios, desconoce sus cabellos, se concentra, en el cuello, la curvatura de los hombros, la turgencia de los pechos, la humedad de su unión. Llora una parte de sí al saberse peor que el demonio y sus labios se posan hambrientos y crueles en una incisión a la altura del seno izquierdo, la mujer estremece, sisea, pero no despierta. Está drogada como en sobradas ocasiones lo ha estado él.

Llora de nuevo al quebrantar sus juramentos al quebrantarse a sí mismo pero la sed es demasiada y ya está mordiendo el pezón como si se tratara de un niño.

**_El ángel llora, la mujer cae._**

La sesión del doctor ha terminado, paga a sus subordinados y les concede lo pactado, las prendas caen al igual que la cascada de cabellos sueltos, el cuerpo se estremece, cálida, húmeda, ignorante de lo que le pasa. Mejor así, mejor caer en el sueño y pretender que quien toma sus labios y separa sus piernas es aquel al que ama.

El hombre que debía reunirse con ella pero que jamás llegó.

Una lagrima profana el momento, el amante en turno decide hacer caso omiso de ella y volver a la acción pues le quedan 5 minutos de esta fútil violación. Las cámaras se reactivarán en ese intervalo de tiempo, mismo que consumirá el doctor en rellenar los últimos campos de su confesión.

Si, ella lo citó aquella noche.

No, no tiene idea de lo que sucedió con su cuerpo. Eran amantes, eso solo por ellos era sabido y aquella noche era el día de su aniversario.

Siete meses de relación. Curioso número piensa el doctor al momento de colocar su firma en el membrete.

Hace siete meses, 18 días con sus noches que a él se le concedió la libertad bajo palabra pero no puede distraerse demasiado pensando en ello, su celular a comenzado a vibrar en el interior del pantalón y lo toma con modestia una vez hubo comprobado la identidad de quien le llama.

-¿Llegarás tarde para la cena?  
-Todo lo contrario amor, ya estoy terminando  
-¿Confesó algo nuevo?  
-Algo interesante  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si, ella nunca lo vio en el lugar de la cita. El agente Kennedy ya había desaparecido cuando llegó  
-¿Entonces eso la exonera?  
-Puede que sí y a la vez que no  
-Los altos mandos querrán culpables  
-Era de los mejores agentes de toda la agencia  
-No hables de él como si estuviera...  
-Ah, Lo lamento, te prometo que haré todo lo que sea posible para liberarla y encontrarlo  
-Frederic, eres tan bueno  
-No sabes cuanto amor mío, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo lejos que soy capaz de llegar por nosotros o ellos, Claire.

La llamada se corta en este punto, el doctor vuelve a lo suyo mientras los oficiales la dejan en el lugar donde la encontraron, las ropas a medio poner, los labios a medio cerrar, la cabeza de costado, los cabellos que ya han alcanzado una longitud considerable pero que a causa del estrés han comenzado a abandonar su cuerpo. Como la hermosa Rapunzel que noche con noche dejaba caer su melena para ser profanada por el hombre que jamás la liberó.

.

.

.


	2. Petirrojo

**_Cap. 2_**  
**_Petirrojo._**

.

.

.

Claire Redfield pasaba sus días con normalidad dentro de las instalaciones de Terra Save, debido a los recientes acontecimientos se había decidido por el trabajo administrativo en lugar de salir a las misiones que tenía programadas por Oriente Medio y Europa.

Toma su taza de café mientras mira por la ventana y advierte un pajarito curioso que ha decidido posarse sobre las ramas de un árbol. Se trata de un petirrojo, diminuto y hermoso que juguetea con las hojas hasta conseguir desprender alguna y levantar el vuelo a la siguiente rama. Ella sorbe su bebida con un ligero toque de amargura y tristeza. El día es precioso, el cielo despejado de un azul tan intenso que no consigue otra cosa mas que recordarle el color de ojos de él.

Está próximo a cumplirse un año de su desaparición, la D.S.O ha dado la orden de cerrar el caso y grabar su nombre en una placa de metal para el salón de los héroes caídos. Cuando recibió la noticia un frío helado se instaló en su interior, comenzó en la boca del estómago y se dispersó por el largo de brazos y piernas, tocó el corazón y ahí se quedó.

Lloró durante horas en medio de la sala de conferencias donde acababa de dar un discurso sobre los beneficios de luchar contra bioterrorismo, los invitados no sabían que hacer, sus colegas no sabían como reaccionar, nadie hizo nada hasta que después de un prolongado rato en que se abrazaba a sí misma y sorbía con aire cortado una mezcla de aire, mucosa y lágrimas unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, desde que cerró las puertas detrás de sí supo que se trataba de él.

Frederik Downing tenía una manera única de andar, entre elegante y altanera, de esa forma felina en que hacen los hombres que saben exactamente a qué es que han venido a este mundo y no temen demostrarlo. Anduvo pues entre las butacas de la abandonada sala y por ultimo subió en silencio las escalerillas forradas de terciopelo rojo hasta acomodarse a su lado. Se desprendió del saco, la cubrió con el y lentamente la ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -la pregunta se perdió en el aire pues el farmacéutico no solo tenía un título en química orgánica sino que también era decano en medicina y ejercía el psicoanálisis por mero gusto- examinó sus signos vitales, la respiración seguía acelerada y no tenía fuerza suficiente para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejar caer la cabeza de lado, se quedó junto con ella hasta que su respiración se normalizó, dejó de gemir y su llanto se transformó en una serie de sollozos leves, la tomó entonces cual damisela en apuros y anduvo junto con ella hasta que la sacó del salón.

Los oficiales armados, el resto del personal administrativo, todos ellos fingieron tener algo mejor que hacer y seguro lo tendrían.

Ninguno de ellos había perdido a la única persona que por más de 10 años se había convertido en su pilar y sustento.

-Leon…-esbozo con voz rota-

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé… -Frederik apuró el paso, ella se acurrucó contra su pecho- Siempre creyó que tras haber sobrevivido a Raccoon ambos se volverían eternos.

Vivirían para siempre, sobrevivirían a cualquier tragedia y la muestra estaba en lo sucedido hacía meses en el aeropuerto internacional.

Ella no tenía armas, él no tenía el mejor respaldo pero aún así…

De alguna manera caótica y rara, ambos lograron encontrar no solo la forma de salir ilesos, sino de encontrar el amor.

Frederik cerró la puerta del auto con algo de fuerza una vez la hubiera acomodado en el asiento trasero y acto seguido encendió el motor. Claire se dejó arrullar por el rumor que emitía pensando en las incontables noches junto a él.

Su camarada y amigo, su puerto seguro.

Leon Scott Kennedy.

Pensó a su vez en Steve, en el joven que conoció hacía tantos ayeres. En su jovialidad y alegría, en la forma desenfadada en que intentaba parecer fuerte y la horrible manera en que murió.

Siempre se arrepintió de no haber besado sus labios.

Y ahora se arrepentía otra vez.

Kennedy y ella habían estrechado lazos con el pasar de los años, eso era cierto pero jamás rebasaron la tenue línea entre la cordialidad y el compañerismo.

Una vez estuvieron a punto, eso lo recordaba ahora, sucedió hace un par de años en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sobre un sillón de piel.

Ella fue a buscarlo a elevadas horas de la madrugada. Chris acababa de enviar un mensaje, se iría del país otra vez, enfrentaría solo sabrá el demonio qué y ella se quedaría atrás.

Debía quedarse por mucho que le preocupara la seguridad de su hermano, esta vez tendría que hacerlo y el problema con eso es, que no era buena estando sola. Permaneció en la oficina hasta que el encargado de la seguridad le dijo que necesitaba cerrar esa sala estuviera ella dentro o no. Eran sobre las 2:45am, la agencia podía disponer de un taxi para ella o entregar las llaves del auto que quisiera pero se sentía mas cómoda serpenteando entre las calles con su fiel revolver cerca del corazón.

Pasó un par de cuadras pensando en lo que haría ahora que no tendría que despertar 45 minutos antes para que ella y Chris no se asesinaran por el dominio del baño. Ya no tendría que preparar desayunos que incluyeran un 75% de carne en su constitución ni ver el canal deportivo aunque tenía que admitir que eso último sí le gustaba. Suspiró para sus adentros y para cuando recuperó el interés en el aquí y el ahora se encontró con que sus pasos la habían conducido al departamento de Scott, quizá estuviera dormido, quizá estuviera al otro lado del mundo o quizá estuviera igual de aburrido que ella.

Una llamada, no; Un mensaje de texto eso es lo que haría y esperaría 10 segundos. Si el agente no respondía volvería sobre sus pasos y enfilaría hacia el lado contrario de la ciudad que era donde ella y Chris tenían su piso.

-Estoy afuera de tu casa,

Claire.

Metió las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, el aire matutino ciertamente era estremecedor, camino hacia la acera de enfrente intentando vislumbrar su ventana y lo consiguió. La luz blanca se encendió de inmediato y poco después advirtió su silueta atlética y bien definida sobre la cornisa, abrió el ventanal y tras mirarla con una expresión que sugería incredulidad y sorpresa le arrojó las llaves pues su excelencia Kennedy jamás pondría un pie fuera de su domicilio sin la ropa apropiada. Abrió el zaguán que daba acceso a una sala de espera y de ahí al estacionamiento. La zona departamental en que vivía se dividía en dos torres, la de él era la primera y cada torre tenía un promedio de diecinueve departamentos divididos en 5 pisos, dieciocho pequeños y un penthouse ubicado en la parte mas elevada ¿Adivinen en cual vivía su majestad? subió las escaleras hasta alcanzar su destino, la puerta a medio abrir y el calor del hogar le dieron la bienvenida junto a un no tan alegre Leon que la miraba de arriba a abajo con algo de desconcierto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Si y nada, Chris se va a Alemania

-Bahh…

-¿Bahh?

-Creí que sería algo importante -el gesto desilusionado de la activista debió indicar al agente que había cometido un error por lo que mas pronto que tarde se retractó y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón, ella lo hizo sin estar totalmente convencida de hacer lo correcto, quizá debió ir a casa de Sherr, ella siempre la recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro y una serie de anécdotas de hospital. Estaba estudiando para ser médico de campo y al parecer le iba bastante bien entre los colegas del género masculino.

-¿Te ofrezco un trago? -Claire levantó el rostro, la mesa estaba puesta, había dos copas y dos platos pero ausencia de compañía-

-¿I…interrumpí algo? -el rubio negó mientras se entretenía en la alacena buscando una nueva copa y vaciando el contenido dentro de ella-

-Eso fue el otro día pero me sigo negando a recoger la mesa

-¿Una mujer especial? -el rubio perdió la concentración y algo de líquido cayó sobre la encimera-

-¡Si lo es!

-Claro que no Redfield -llenó su copa a la par y volvió junto con ella con ambas bebidas en manos- el calor del hogar estaba bastante bien y ahora que lo pensaba a su compañero de armas no le gustaba hablar sobre el tema, tenían una especie de mutuo acuerdo pero si ya estaban en materia que tenía de malo indagar un poquito más.

-¿La conozco? -mal momento para preguntar, el rubio se atragantó con el trago y lleno su camisa de dormir de escarlata-

-Dije que no

-Mmmh, cuando Chris dice que no, generalmente quiere decir que sí…

-¡Basta! -la misma lógica se aplicaba a esa palabra- Claire se bebió su trago y acto seguido se deleito con el agente de gobierno sin camisa.

-Esto lo vas a pagar

-¿Si, como? -las peleas nocturnas con Chris eran un clásico en las noches sin sueño pero con Leon quizá no se tratara del mismo juego- advirtió el color de sus ojos, ya fuera por la pobre iluminación que ofrecía el calor del hogar o por haberlo despertado en medio de algún placentero sueño pero el azul de sus ojos no era exactamente como lo recordaba. Era mucho mas oscuro y siniestro, se aproximó a ella que todo lo que pudo hacer fue acorralarse contra el respaldo del sillón. Un bonito sillón de piel negro. Claire se hundió hasta sentir sus rodillas contra el pecho, Kennedy se había colocado a escasos centímetros de su rostro y aunque no quisiera comenzaba a ser consciente de ciertas cosas que normalmente se le escaparían. Como el aroma de su loción o el amargo humor del licor sobre la comisura de sus labios, advirtió las sombras que dibujaban sus músculos con una perfección artística haciendo énfasis en las cicatrices que ni por asomo sabía que tenía. Una a la altura del hombro le llamó especialmente la atención porque esa sí la sabía.

Era su trofeo de Raccoon, la herida de bala que por más que insistió el jamás explicó, la tocó con suavidad sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, era una cicatriz de considerable tamaño y espesor, la bala debió quedarse dentro pero ya no tuvo cerebro para pensar en ello puesto que Kennedy había comenzado a hacer lo mismo, tomó un mechón de sus cabellos, acarició la puntas y subió por ahí hasta alcanzar su rostro, las manos de Leon eran cálidas, contrario de las suyas que normalmente eran tan frías como el hielo, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y es que el sillón ya había comenzado a ceder ahora al peso de él, las rodillas se le encajaron dolorosamente en el esternón, sintió su reparación arder, cerró los ojos con el pulso acelerado quizá por las escenas que inventaba su mente, quizá por el licor recién ingerido pero el beso que esperaba, ese que haría temblar sus rodillas y derretir su estómago jamás llego.

Kennedy simplemente la recostó de a poco con una agilidad digna de un seductor y cuando acabó, cuando la tuvo tendida cual larga y esbelta era a lo largo de todo el bonito sillón enunció.

-Dormirás ahí Redfield, encenderé la alarma así que ni te atrevas a abrir una sola ventana o puerta a partir de ahora

-¡Q…que!

-Lo que oíste, tenía pensado invitarte a mi cama, pero esa camisa costó $400 dólares que me vas a pagar al final del mes o se los cobraré a tu hermano

-¡QUE!

-Un grito más y lo llamaré ahora para decirle que tienes tendencia a visitar hombres a mitad de la noche-

-¡Cómo te...

-¿Crees que eso lo haría volver? -sus palabras calaron profundo ahora-

-¿Crees que ponerte en riesgo lo haría volver? Porque estoy dispuesto a apostar a que no

-Leon…

-Por más que ames a alguien hay cosas mas importantes sucediendo ahora

-Que…

-La guerra no se detiene solo porque tú no quieras separarte de tu hermano

-Lo sé…

-Entonces solo quédate en casa, deja sus cosas tal y como estaban y espera a que vuelva.

Ahora él no volvería.

La guerra jamás se detuvo. Nada cambió.

Ella se esforzó a lo largo de estos doce meses por mantener su departamento tal y como lo recordaba aunque de hecho pocas cosas habían cambiado en realidad, la mesa siempre estaba limpia aunque con un florero inmenso justo en el centro y sobre las cómodas que decoraban el resto del interior había unas figurillas estilizadas y bastante bonitas de cristal.

Ángeles y Leones.

Si lo conocieran como ella, Ingrid y el resto de oficiales habrían podido adivinar que esos elementos no pertenecían a ese lugar. Al menos no hasta hace algunos meses y que esto era la prueba fehaciente de que lo que decía Miller era cierto.

Ellos tenían un amorío. Un romance secreto puesto que todos los puntos en contra ya habían sido dichos y en voz alta frente a un tribunal.

Ella era hermana de Curtis Miller el hombre que tras la muerte de su mujer y su hija perdió la razón, se inoculó el virus e intentó contaminar el mundo con el, pero no siempre fue así. Angela refuto contra todo, se aferró a su versión de que él era una persona estable y correcta. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Cómo no ponerse en sus zapatos cuando ella también tenía un hermano por el que daría la vida pero las pruebas estaban en contra.

Downing presentó documentos que lo exoneraban, todo en ellos estaba perfectamente claro. Sí, él tenía las muestras del virus al final del día, él pretendía escapar con ellas porque así se lo habían ordenado y de no hacerlo lo asesinarían. A él y a todas las personas que en su momento hubiera amado.

Al tener la posición y nivel socioeconómico que poseía Curtis lo involucró en su maraña de enredos a fin de que solventara los gastos de la investigación, alteración del virus, pruebas genéticas y naturalmente su futura propagación. No; el no quería hacerlo, se trataban de vidas humanas, vidas inocentes pero estaba hundido en la mierda desde la primer firma que colocó en el primer cheque a nombre de WilPharma.

El fallo de la corte resultó a su favor, Angela leyó los correos, mensajes de texto inclusive escuchó los mensajes de voz donde decía no reconocer la voz o la letra de su hermano.

-¡Eso no lo hizo él!

-¡No lo hizo!

Cualquier especialista en sistemas podía crear esa información, alterar el correo electrónico, enviar mensajes desde un numero desechable, pero nadie la escuchó. No después de que realizaran los exámenes médicos pertinentes al cierre de la misión y determinaran que poseía la misma alteración cerebral que Downing creía haber visto en su hermano.

Una ligera variación en el lóbulo temporal medial responsable de la memoria a largo plazo. Es decir, Angela Miller no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que había sucedido con Curtis en el ultimo par de años, poseía recuerdos abstractos, imágenes inconexas y podía ligarlas de diversas formas, crear una versión de los hechos totalmente nueva y aferrarse a ella sin siquiera darse cuenta por lo que su declaración se borró del expediente y sin más el caso se cerró.

La dieron de baja en el departamento, ciertamente no entendían como había pasado los exámenes físicos para ingresar a la unidad pero después se encontró que su padre era un respetable miembro de las fuerzas armadas y quizá por ello se le dio ingreso a pesar de los inconvenientes que en el futuro pudiera ocasionar y entonces Leon la acogió.

No conocía los detalles, solo sabía que una bonita tarde los había visto de la mano en la misma zona donde se habían despedido meses atrás.

El campo de flores seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba, ella había ido ahí a refrescarse y despejar la mente con una comida ligera, un cuaderno de bocetos, una manta y carboncillo, se acomodó a la sombra de un árbol y poco después de una serie de trazos fue que los vio, venían saliendo de un claro, él colocó la mano sobre su cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y sin más la besó. El viento hacía ondear sus cabellos sueltos y el largo del vestido que en esa ocasión era blanco contrario de él que venía vestido con sus jeans, chaqueta de cuero, botas deportivas y guantes, pensó en mimetizarse con las hojas secas del prado pero al primer movimiento en falso Kennedy la descubrió, su mirada una vez más era una mezcla entre la incertidumbre y el desasosiego, apartó a la mujer de su lado quien claramente se alertó cuando descubrió su rostro, sus rodillas temblaron, su mirada se cristalizó pero Leon apretó su mano y anduvo junto con ella hasta alcanzar su posición.

-Yo…

-¿Dibujando otra vez, Redfield? -ella balbuceo algunas palabras ininteligibles y después escondió su cuaderno detrás del cuerpo-

-Déjame ver

-N…no...

-Vamos, no hay manera de que sea peor a lo que me mostraste la última vez

-¡No te lo mostré! ¡Tú lo hurtaste!

-Deberías cerrar los cajones importantes si invitas a alguien a tu habitación

-¡Te invite a la cocina! ¡Tú te metiste a la habitación!

-Buscaba el baño

-¡Eres un…-Angela se quedó unos centímetros atrás viendo como es que peleaban y finalmente el agente ganó, le arrebató la libreta donde tenía trazada una escena panorámica del campo de flores y algo similar al cielo estrellado de Van Gogh-

-¿Esos son infectados?

-Comencé haciéndolo bien pero de alguna manera terminé imaginando como luciría este lugar devastado por el virus

-Suerte para ti que atrapaste al culpable

-Fred…

-¿Fred?

-Downing, -se corrigió de inmediato- no lo hizo

-¿Creer eso te hace sentir mejor?

-Leon…

-Porque a mi me hace sentir mejor creer en Miller

-Toda la…

-Evidencia se quemó, lo sé, perdió su casa, su familia, todo lo que era desapareció de manera muy conveniente para...

-¡Conozco a…

-Y yo te conozco a ti -ultimó el agente, destruyendo a la pelirroja con una mirada que hasta ahora había utilizado con cualquiera pero jamás con ella- sé que acostumbras defender a los débiles, cuidar de los desprotegidos, de modo que ahora voy a pedirte un favor. ¿Puedes olvidar que nos viste?

-Yo…

-No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Chris y yo seguiré sin hablar de las escenas apocalípticas que aún habitan en tu cabeza

-No son…

-¿Tenemos un trato? -el rubio le extendió la mano mientras Angela la miraba detrás de él con expresión suplicante- ¿Qué tenía de malo proteger su secreto cuando hasta hace pocos minutos ambos se veían tan contentos? ¿No estaba ya el responsable muerto? ¿WilPharma cerrado? ¿Terra Save trabajando con Tricell para desarrollar investigaciones científicas que no tuvieran nada que ver con el bioterrorismo? Y más importante que eso ¿No era él su único y mejor amigo? -tomó su mano en cálido abrazo, después miró a Miller, Angela sonreía aliviada, de sus ojos escaparon lágrimas transparentes y ella sintió un aguijonazo de culpa en su interior- No era su culpa -ni de Downing- el que la hubieran destituido de su puesto, que lo perdiera todo casi tan rápido como su hermano mayor, pero de alguna manera, sentía que así lo era.

-Juro por la memoria de mis padres que jamás hablaré de esto.

Y así lo hizo.

Regresó a Terra Save, durante ese tiempo Downing recibió múltiples ofertas para unirse a Tricell pero todas y cada una de ellas las rechazó. No quería saber absolutamente nada de laboratorios o armas biológicas y ahí fue donde realmente lo conoció.

Una noche sin luna, en una sala imperial.

Una cena sin gracia y un baile con demasiada pompa y ceremonia.

Ella estaba entretenida jugando con la aceituna de su martini cuando de buenas a primeras alguien se apañó del lugar a su lado.

-Señorita Claire…

-Redfield -corrigió de manera inmediata, incluso antes de levantar el rostro y verse en los transparentes ojos de él-

Downing estaba impecable con su traje color plata, la corbata satinada de un tono mucho más oscuro y la montura de los lentes del mismo color, ella se impresionó de inmediato ¿Qué podía estar haciendo él ahí? Su expresión debió significar lo mismo puesto que pronto se aclaró la garganta y respondió.

-He decidido donar cierta parte de mi fortuna a la organización para la que trabaja

-¿Terra Save?

-Así es, a fin de que una tragedia como la que afortunadamente logró evitar, jamás se repita

-No lo hice sola

-Claro que lo hizo, me descubrió a mi, aún con mis tretas, lo que dicho sea de paso era un camino de migas para hacer que llegara hasta mi

-Ah, ¿Va a decirme ahora que todo lo que encontré fue un desesperado intento para que lo arrestara?

-Por supuesto que no, todo eso lo descubrió sola, aunque si pone atención esto si lo es

-¿Está tratando de…

-Invitarla a bailar, si es que me lo permite…

Claire cerró los ojos mientras colocaba la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa, y tarareaba para sí la pieza que hace poco más de catorce meses había bailado con él **_"You belong to me"_** de Jo Stafford.

Describieron una vuelta lenta mientras las demás damas y caballeros les abrían paso en su andar, ella era una de las principales socias, encabezaba todos los movimientos que tuvieran que ver con la aniquilación del bioterrorismo sobre la fas de la tierra pero jamás la habían visto acompañada por alguien que no fuera su hermano o el despampanante rubio que destacaba por su sobrada tolerancia al alcohol.

El vestido que eligió para esa noche no era del todo apropiado para la escena, si bien era un vestido largo no estaba confeccionado para bailar, de modo que la abertura por el largo de la falda a ambos lados de las piernas dio mucho de que hablar sobretodo en aquel momento en que la pieza culminaba y Downing se tomaba la libertad de colocar la mano sobre su espalda baja e inclinar su cuerpo en un complicado ángulo del que solo podía sostenerla él y eso quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del piso. La cabellera se desprendió de la sencilla horquilla con que la había atado, la cascada de cabello rojo cayó con tal dramatismo que pronto eran varias las personas que creyeron prudente comenzar a aplaudir y para cuando recuperó la posición vertical de su cuerpo todos en la sala querían saber cuál era su relación con él.

Decir que se habían conocido en el centro mismo de un brote de virus y que sus manos se tocaron por primera vez en el instante que cerró las esposas en torno a sus muñecas no sonaba de lo más encantador por lo que decidió ser un poquito traviesa y dar a los mirones algo más de qué hablar.

-Es mi prometido, el señor Frederik Downing, ¿es que a caso nunca se los había presentado? él pareció encantado con la mentira, era un experto en materia y sobraría decir que se tomó muy enserio su papel, se deshizo en halagos para con ella, menciono lo delicada que era su piel, lo perfecto que le parecía su rostro y lo encantador y llamativo que era para él el color de sus cabellos.

-Si tuviera que describirla con una sola palabra esa sería Petirrojo…-la mención de ese nombre caló profundo en su pecho pues así era como la llamaba su padre cuando vivía_-_

**_-petirrojo, mi pequeño y dulce petirrojo-_**

-¿Y usted? -la pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos, había perdido del todo el hilo de la conversación con solo escuchar una palabra-

-¿Perdón?

-¿Con qué palabra lo describiría a él? -Claire volvió a fijar sus orbes aguamarinas en los transparentes ojos de él, ¿Con que palabra describiría a un hombre que le recordaba tanto a aquel que apenas si conoció? Su padre murió cuando tenía siete, cuando aún era para ella su súper héroe favorito pero contrario de Chris, no encontró el valor para seguir sus pasos y unirse a las fuerzas armadas de Raccoon.

-¿Y bien?

-Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describirlo, esa sería encantador.

Su encantador de sueños pues a partir de ese momento los encuentros entre ambos se volvieron mucho más cercanos, primero para mantener la charada, luego porque se descubría despertando a mitad de la noche pensando sus manos y evocando el sonido de su voz.

Las pesadillas desaparecieron, sus manos trazaban líneas que por una vez en años hablaban de belleza y no de guerra. Se descubrió leyendo sobre lo mismo que hacía él, buscando prendas que pudieran agradarle y evitando otras que pudieran disgustarle, aprendiendo los básicos del vals, lo esencial de los modales sobre la mesa y a la vez se descubrió a sí misma protegiéndolo a él…

-Ya casi nunca te dejas ver Claire

-Eso es absurdo, claro que si lo hago

-Pasar a nuestro lado como una exhalación en las horas de comida no cuenta como dejarse ver -y entonces ella enmudecía, inventaba excusas que en el peor de los casos involucraban a Chris pues se encontraba una vez más al otro lado del mundo.

No; no se estaba hundiendo en un abismo profundo de depresión y dolo, de hecho todo lo contrario.

Había aprendido -entre otras cosas- que se puede seducir con la mirada, desnudar con la palabra y hacer el amor sin tocarse.

Downing era un hombre culto, célebre, enigmático, no necesitaba demasiado para obtener de ella lo que quería. Y lo que de un tiempo para acá quería era su total y absoluta…rendición.

**_-Petit Rouge…_**

Una llamada entrante sacó a la activista de sus pensamientos, brincó sobre su asiento y la taza cayó derramando el resto de contenido sobre unos informes que ahora tendría que volver a llenar, tomó el auricular con algo de molestia y sin más respondió.

-Redfield

-Está vivo… -el témpano de su corazón resonó como haría un inmenso gong al ser golpeado con decisión, el auricular estuvo a punto de caer de sus manos pero encontró fuerza para sostenerlo, la mujer al otro lado de la línea aguardó unos segundos y después prosiguió-

-Sucedió en la madrugada, iba a llamarte antes pero todo pasó tan rápido que…

-Dónde está -la voz cortada, el cuerpo temblando- la hiel de su alma viajaba del corazón al resto del cuerpo sin ofrecer tregua a órgano alguno.

-En cuidado intensivo…-y ahora fue el turno de la otra para sollozar- pensar en el estado en que había encontrado su cuerpo aún la hacía delirar, lo sostuvo contra su pecho, frágil, roto, casi como muerto-

-Voy enseguida -la llamada se cortó de súbito e Ingrid aprovechó para desmontar los lentes del puente de su nariz y limpiar sus ojos con dedos temblorosos, jamás supo lo que significaba el agente para ella hasta esta mañana en que pretendía llegar a casa a reunirse con su bien amado esposo pero en lugar de ello fue sorprendida por un vehículo que en un principió creyó que la atropellaría pero que en lugar de eso, abrió la puerta trasera y arrojó un cuerpo al exterior.

El cuerpo rodó por la acera desprendiendo trozos de tela, carne, músculo y sangre, ella en un principio no supo como reaccionar, no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que el cuerpo dejó de moverse y una a una se dibujaron las facciones del agente en su memoria, corrió en dirección de él, sin dejar de gritar aterrada pues era un acto imposible que alguien lograra atravesar los controles de seguridad hasta las puertas mismas de la D.S.O pero lo habían logrado y todo para deshacerse de él. Lo tomó en brazos, lo acomodó en su regazo, estaba tan devastado que temió poder estar haciéndole daño pero ese no era momento para pensar. No pensó en que podría desprender algún órgano interno que aún estuviera en su sitio por alguna clase de milagro o que podría desangrarse más rápido si comprometía la posición de su cuerpo. Solo pensó en lo mucho que lo había buscado durante doce meses sin encontrar una sola pista de su paradero y que el hecho de tenerlo aquí. Debatiéndose tortuosamente entre la vida y la muerte, desvaneciéndose entre sus manos exoneraba a la Miller, la pobre mujer que para estas alturas del partido ya no era nada más que el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue.

Se necesitaron cuatro personas para hacer que lo soltara, ella simplemente se aferró a él, no quería soltarlo, no quería perderlo, no quería ver su rostro bañado en sangre, las ropas gastadas y los músculos expuestos, no quería…

-¿Estás bien? -la morena asintió luego de ser consciente de que había estado llorando y presionando sus manos contra el pecho como si aún lo tuviera contra su cuerpo, recordó su calor, su peso, había perdido tanto peso y la sangre…

-Saldrá de esta Hunn, te lo prometo, es un hueso duro de roer. -Ingrid asintió dejándose cobijar por los brazos de su aún amado- Carlos la estrechó mientras rogaba al cielo no estarle prometiendo algo imposible a su mujer. Si Kennedy se moría en la sala de operaciones no tenía idea de lo que haría la D.S.O con Miller, todos en el departamento la creía culpable.

Todos, menos ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
